New Year's
by The-Shy-Quiet-One
Summary: A short sweet little ficlet full of fluffyness that takes place between James and Lily on their last New Year's Eve at Hogwarts. It's old, so the writing sucks.


Disclaimer: Characters belong to JK Rowling.

Note: I wrote this ages ago, specifically, around five years ago, so it isn't very good and the grammar sucks royally. But I thought I'd share it with you anyways.

* * *

**New Year's**

_A James and Lily Ficlet_

"Dammit Evans!" James Potter winced as he bent forward, his hands shooting to the apex of his legs as he bent over double. Laughter reached his ears as the entirety of the Gryffindor house saw as he yet again failed to get the lady of his dreams to have a decent conversation with him. Of course, if he had started out with something less along the lines of 'You know you want to be the one to get these lips at midnight.' He'd have probabley gotten a lot further than he did. He'd been kidding! Isn't that what friends did? Of course they did! He and his other friends made jokes and fooled around, but why not Lily? Ok, so he had added a few other terms that need not be mentioned as they were from the mind of a teenaged boy who'd let his hormones get out of control through words.

It had taken James years to get her to like him as a friend and now he'd just gone and blown having a good last New Year's Eve with her. Why did he have to open his mouth like that?

As soon as he had recovered from his most recent injury, James turned right around and banged his head repeatedly upon the stone wall. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." Once he'd gotten berating himself out of his system, James went to find the red haired one. Upon not finding any shock of red among the black, brown, and blond heads of his house mates, he opted for the next best thing. Lily's best friend Em. She was always easy to spot, especially at a New Year's Eve party like they had going on at the moment. The aforementioned girl was quite a little tube of dynamite. Currently she was dancing on top of one of the studying tables with Alice, a girl whom also had a strong attachment to Lily. The three were never seen without one of the others unless they were on a date or in the middle of a fight or something. If anyone knew where the particular girl James was looking for had gotten too, Em and Alice would.

"Hey Prongsie! Join us!" James's own best mate, Sirius Black, grabbed onto his leg and tried to drag him down into a game of spin the bottle that currently consisted of Sirius and half the girls from first year and up. Of course, Sirius would only actually make out with the girls from fifth year and up, the fourth years would have the liberty of a peck on the lips, but anyone younger than that, Sirius would just give them a a sweet little kiss on the cheek and that would be that. After all, he may be a dog (literally), but he wasn't a pedofile.

James shook him off. "Not now Padfoot, I'm on a mission."

"What is it this time? Kiss Lily Evans at midnight?"

"…That was last year… and no. Actually, I just wa-…" James cut himself off at the sight of a pretty little blue Snitched socked foot hanging out from the behind the curtains of the window towards the corner of the room. Of course. "Gotcha." He made his way through the crowded common room, avoiding the girls that tried to get them to dance with him, keeping his eyes dead center on that foot.

The window was high, but that didn't stop James, Gryffindor's best flyer for crying out loud, from doing what he wanted to do. Besides, there was a way up. There'd always been a way up since that red head had taken the liberty of moving one of the study tables under the window so she could climb up way back in first year.

James slipped up onto the table and sat there, staring at that foot he loved. He couldn't see the rest of the girl he loved, but he knew that was her foot. He'd given her those socks for Christmas after she'd told him the Snitch was her favorite out of all the Quidditch balls. He'd gotten her a matching necklace as well, just for the record for those who are wondering why the hell he would give someone socks for Christmas.

Done staring at the foot, James reached out and tickled it, just above the heel. It twitched wildly and the curtain flew open. James grinned as he was met with a pair of blazing emerald eyes. Oh yeah, she was definitely still pissed at him, but that'd never stopped him before. "Fancy meeting you here, Evans."

"Bugger off, Potter."

"Aw, Lily, c'mon, I was just joking and you know it."

"You said you wanted to have sex with me and make sure that we... you know... at midnight, you jerk."

"Yeah, jokingly."

"Well how'm I supposed to know that when you've been with every girl sixteen and older in the school minus Em and Alice? You don't exactly have a clean track record."

"That's Sirius's record, not mine, and it's not true about him either. He's only slept with three girls as far as I know... and trust me I know..."

"And what's your record then? Fifteen?" James sighed and looked down at the table before looking back up, staring her straight in the eyes.

"Zero, actually." Lily blinked and stared at him. Did he just say what she thought he'd said?

"'scuse?"

"You heard me Evans. I'm not repeating myself."

"So you're a…"

"Yeah."

"But in fourth year you said you'd..."

"Cause Sirius said he did too, but that doesn't mean we did. Guys talk."

"So you never…?"

"Merlin's Pants Evans! I've already said yes three times!"

"Just making sure, Potter."

"Well stop it." James grinned at her, his face slightly tinged pink in embarrassment, but not by much. He watched as her face softened and she giggled. Damn, he loved that sound.

"Sorry. But now I have blackmail material."

"You wouldn't dare."

"No… unless you piss me off."

"I'm screwed."

"Basically."

"Name your price for keeping quiet."

"Tutor me for the Transfiguration N.E.." Lily held out her hand to him.

"Deal." James took her hand and shook it. He didn't let go though, but held it even tighter when she tried to pull away. He tugged her towards him, dragging her down from the window sill gently and onto the table.

"Potter! What're you doing?"

"Dancing with a friend."

"I don't dance."

"Didn't say you had too."

James grinned and led Lily off the table, dragging her along to the middle of the common room where everyone was dancing. The song was slow and simple, not fast and wild as it had been when James had first scanned the common room earlier. He didn't let go of her hand and reached his other arm out, wrapping it around her waist. He gently tugged her closer to him and started swaying back and forth, moving slowly in a circle.

"Potter. Your arse is dead."

"You love my dead arse."

"Who would love a dead arse? I mean, maybe at first, but after a while, it'd start to rot, right?"

"Not mine. I have an unrottable arse."

"Potter, that makes absolutely no sense whatsoever. Unless your arse is permanently frozen."

"What if it is? What if I had an accident as a child where the result was a forever-frozen arse? When I die, you'll have to have me placed in a coffin belly-down, with my trousers lowered far enough for me to moon everyone who has come to mourn."

"That's absolutely vulgar! And your arse is by no means frozen."

"How can you be so- geez Evans!" James let out a very manly erm.. wriggle as the girl of his dreams squeezed his butt and smirked at him in triumph. "So I can't joke with you, but you can cop a feel of me?"

"I'm afraid I have no idea as to what you're on about."

"But you just…" James turned his head and looked down at his bottom which was void of any hands and then looked back at Lily, who stared at him innocently. "Well played Evans, well played."

"Still not a clue, Potter." James pondered this and grinned at her for a second, allowing his hands to wander downwards and give her a squeeze himself. "POTTER!"

"Hmmm?"

"You just copped a feel!"

"I'm afraid I haven't the slightest of what you're on about dearest. Maybe you've had one too many butterbeers?"

"You…" Lily was cut off by the sudden outburst of people as the music was cut off. She and everyone else turned to look in the direction of the stereo to see Remus had pressed the button. He pointed at the clock and heads turned.

"Ten! Nine! Eight!..."

James looked down at Lily who looked back up at him. He wanted to kiss her so very badly, and she seemed to see that written all over his face because she shook her head and started to back away.

"Three! Two! One!' The room erupted with cheering as the big clock above the fireplace mantle rang loudly, signaling midnight and the end of 1977. Couples all around the room embraced while others blew horns and whistles or shouted Happy New Year's to friends over the noise. James gripped Lily to him, unable to help himself. He lifted her chin up with one hand, and captured her lips with his own. He expected her to pull away and slap him, but she didn't. Not only was he kissing her with almost every fiber of his being, but her arms had found their way up around his neck and she was kissing him back just as hard, as though it was something that had been awaited for so long it had been nearly unbearable, and now that it was here, it was almost electrifying.

James didn't break himself away from Lily at all as the room grew silent, heads turning to see their Head Boy and Girl locking lips at last. Lily gripped James harder, pulling him closer. He allowed his hands to sink back down below her waist, pulling her up to him tightly. Somebody wolf whistled.

Lily tore herself away from James, her eyes wide, face filling with redness as she noted that the entirety of Gryffindor house was watching them. James dropped his hands from her bottom quickly, moving them up to wrap about her waist. He lifted one hand, pushing a lock of hair away from her face and smiled at her. "So…."

"So?" Lily asked curiously, tilting her head to the side.

"So… I was er… wondering if maybe… you'd like to come to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?"James asked sheepishly, trying to ignore the eyes baring against the back of his skull. He waited, practically on tenterhooks as she seemed to ponder it over.

"Do one thing for me first…"

"Anything." James almost regretted his words as soon as he said them. Knowing Lily, she was bound to think of something incredibly embarrassing that he would never be able to live down in a million years and which would probably end up on his tomb stone.

Instead though, Lily grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down, smashing her lips back against his once more. James melted against her, letting out a tiny moan as he wrapped his arms back around her. He was absolutely positive at that moment in time, that nothing, would ever be as good as this kiss.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it despite it's obvious and potentially brain twisting flaws of suck. Lemme know what you thought!

Love always,

S.Q.O.


End file.
